


Things Left Unsaid

by gghero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Complicated Relationships, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Lazy Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Third Person Limited, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/pseuds/gghero
Summary: When Archie is shaken by a nightmare, it is up to Maxie to find a way to calm down and relieve the tensions that keep both awake.





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I've had in my drafts for a while now. I liked the idea too much to completely abandon it, and I'm excited to post it, finally!
> 
> Possession!AU in which Archie and Maxie are mostly in control, but the influences of Kyogre and Groudon respectively are still within their bodies. Events take place some time after the incident. Mostly (if not everything) from Maxie's POV.
> 
> Can't be bothered to have it proofread hhh sorry. Thanks to @lesbiannanu on tumblr for beta reading it for plot and characterization details though. Enjoy!

In the dark of the night, the growls of angst are enough to wake him up.

Maxie swallows as he recoils, watching as the glowing marks on the man lying down beside to him in bed pulsate weakly, flashing red and blue. Archie is still asleep, clearly not aware of how much he is tossing and turning, his voice shifting between low growls and high pitched squeals of pain.

The redhead breathes heavily, a loud ring in his ears as he sees his own body react to the presence of Kyogre. The glow, like some sort of bioluminescent fluid coursing through his veins, starts to flow towards the circles etched in the back of his hands as well, and his vision starts to become blurry. He grits his teeth, and shuts his eyes, resisting, keeping it together. Groudon is nothing more than a parasite, it does not get to decide what his body does.

He is the one in control.

He exhales, exhausted, as the marks begin to fade. He looks at Archie, anguished. The man he is sharing a bed with is probably the only one in the world that has to learn to live with the same condition as he does. Maxie understands what he is going through, and, with a heavy heart, shakes Archie and calls out his name until he is awake. He breathes heavily as the glow of his marks grows weaker and weaker, until he is back to normal. He touches his forehead, dripping with sweat, and then looks at Maxie in the dimly illuminated room.

“Just a dumb nightmare,” he huffs, avoiding the redhead’s concerned look as he holds his hand.

“I know. But it was driving Dipshit up the wall, too.” Dipshit was Maxie's own personal nickname for the remaining of Groudon’s presence inside his body. Archie, himself, preferred to refer to Kyogre as Jackass when it acted up. Archie smiles sadly at Maxie and squeezes his hand.

“Sorry, then. I woke you up.”

Maxie hesitates for a second. “... no, it's okay. I couldn't rest easy even if I tried, if you… well. Nevermind.”

“I like it when ya worry about me,” he whispered. With his hand, he reaches for his face. His thumb caress his sullen cheek, and then brushes over his lips. Maxie’s heart beats fast as Archie grabs his chin and pulls him close for a sweet kiss.

He is still unsure of exactly when it all started. They seem to have grown closer and closer over time, but he can’t say where all their little touches, hand holding and bed-sharing stopped being just platonic, at least on his behalf, thinks Maxie. At some point, kissing became part of their daily routine. Eventually, so did making love.

He is not the only one who noticed that when their bodies become one, it seems to quell the beasts, at least for a little while. Fucking is a great way to relieve tension by itself, but something about the way that it is never for themselves, about how there is always someone else there, unsettles Maxie. It is a very strange relationship, but he cannot seem to find the right moment to talk about what, exactly, is going on.

“Stop thinking,” Archie mumbles, frowning as he leaves little kisses on his jaw. Maxie winces, caught off-guard.

The beasts have a connection old as time, and now, so do the two of them, whether they like it or not. It had been hard to deal with the fact that they have to live empathically synchronised; emotions were already hard to control back before the incident. Even if it is not exactly mind-reading, it still feels unnerving how exposed he feels. But the harder part is how strongly or randomly he would catch a glimpse of Archie’s mindscape. That barren, still sea of sadness, more heartbreaking the more he tries to hide it behind a smile.

“Sorry. I’m just a little tense.” Maxie hugs onto his body, clinging and burying his face in his shoulder. He smells of sweat, but he knows he is overdue for a shower too. He can feel Archie's pulse accelerate as he takes in his scent. “Are you feeling better?”

“I'm… I guess I need to unwind too.” He winks and smiles again, but this time Maxie is relieved, because it seems genuine. Archie looks at him in the eye as Maxie blushes. Both know what they are getting into. The redhead nods, a shiver running down his spine as his strong arms hug him from behind and he runs his hands down his sides. Maxie's skin feels warm all the time, his metabolism bustling with activity underneath, and Archie’s cool touch makes him wince every time, and by god does he like that. Archie gently tugs at the elastic of his sweatpants, sliding his hand down his pants and petting his bush.

Maxie can feel _it_ metaphorically shaking inside. _Make up your mind, Dipshit. Do you like it when it touches you, or not?_ He closes his eyes and lets Archie do what he wants this time, ignoring whatever Groudon is protesting about. Despite his conflicting feelings about everything else, attention from Archie is something he will never get tired of, and that is all he needs to know.

Archie does not want Maxie returning his affections this time. He lets him know by gently but firmly pressing his head against the pillow when he tries to turn around, growling a stern, “Don't.” Maxie grunts in frustration, but ends up letting Archie get away with what he wants.

That man had always been his weakness.

He had tried. Tried to forget him. Tried to convince himself that they had chosen to live together so as to isolate themselves from the rest of the world like the monsters they are. Then tried to find excuses as to why he found himself climbing onto his bed when the nightmares got too unsettling or the pain got too intense. Tried to lie to himself and say that there was _nothing_ between them.

He can't do that anymore.

He squirms as his big hand takes his soft penis and starts softly massaging it, his chest swelling as he brings it to life. He presses his behind against Archie’s lap and feels his bulge, hot against his rear. Maxie closes his eyes, trying to heed Archie’s advice and leave his mind blank, but it is difficult.

Maxie wonders many things. He wonders how Archie feels about him. He wishes he were brave enough to just ask, as he touches him so intimately, if he thought he was special, and to tell him that, for what it's worth, that's how he feels about him. But when he wants to voice these insecurities, a voice inside tells him to stop, to let it be, to leave Archie alone. He should be grateful for how lucky he is things are the way they are. As he plays with his aroused cock in his gentle hands, it anguishes him to think that Archie is doing all of this because it is a necessary evil. Because he is convinced there's really nothing else for him.

Maxie wants to let him know about how, if they could have have a normal life, he would have still chosen him. That he would still love him the same, perhaps because he never really stopped.

“Archie…” he breathes as his lover jerks him off, parting his lips when he picks up that sweet pace that drives him crazy. He can't see it, but he can feel him smirking, satisfied. He grunts in pleasure as Maxie keeps grinding against him.

“I… I need to cum too...” he grunts, gritting his sharp teeth and chuckling a little. Maxie is tempted to laugh too. Archie is not great at trying to be the aggressive, dominant type, and that is fine. He does not know where he got the idea that Maxie wanted him to be like that.

“Of course.” Maxie hums, pulling down his pants a little and letting Archie rub his dick against his backside, blushing as he feels his breaths of relief on his neck. However, he stops him before he can start fingering him. “Ah,” he breathes, turning his head to face him to the best of his ability. “N-not that, please.”

He opens his legs a little as Archie nods reassuringly, sliding his erect dick between his thighs as Maxie hums in approval. It feels like burning up inside, and he is close, but Archie needs a little longer, so he holds back. He can feel his breath, hot and ragged, against his skin as he sloppily kisses his neck, his jaw. How he hates not being able to see his face. He closes his eyes.

Maybe things are better off like that. Everything is much simpler, and he cannot say that he is unhappy, or that Archie looks miserable.

“Max…” whispers Archie, lifting his head, “You're doing it again.”

“What?”

“Overthinking.” Maxie inhales as Archie decides to stop. “I know. It's not easy, but… Look, if there's something you want to talk about… well, I'm here.” The redhead clenches his jaw, shaking his head as Archie gives him an inquisitive glare. He then sighs, and kisses his cheek. “... maybe you want to cum first.”

“Just make me cum, please,” he speaks softly, smirking a little as if to signal that everything is fine. Archie presses his nose against his hair and takes in the scent, keeping a watchful eye over Maxie as his moans of pleasure get more incoherent, until he cries his name and finally comes in his hand. He keeps leaving kisses and softly biting his neck as he keeps thrusting, as if asking permission, or perhaps apologizing, for taking a little longer. Archie finishes with a growl, making a mess between Maxie’s legs, but the redhead does not care anymore.

He turns around and buries his head on Archie’s chest, who holds him close. He quietly appreciates that Archie does not ask or question it. He just sighs, and starts petting Maxie’s hair.

“Better now?” says Maxie. As Archie nods, he pinches his arm, hearing him yowl in protest. “Good. Now next time, don't be such an ass and let me touch you in return. _I_ should be the one taking care of you after _you_ have a nightmare, don't you think?”

Archie laughs a little. “Careful, Maxie. It almost sounds like you care.”

Maxie rolls his eyes and turns around, ignoring the best he can the pounding headache that a very pissed off Groudon is causing him. _Not now, Dipshit._ He lowers his gaze as Archie’s fingers untangle strands of red. He is too attentive, too gentle with him. _Who cares about whom, Archie?_

Part of him finds it inappropriate, considering the limbo of unspoken words their relationship is trapped in. It just adds more to the equation, to his confusion.

_Stop it, Archie. Stop making me love you like I do._

Another part of him wants to treasure every little genuine gesture of love, and keep them close to his heart. Because if anything else fails, he still has that to hold on to. His fingers brushing against the skin of his arms as he drifts into slumber again by his side bring him comfort, and warmth. He is defeated once more as words get stuck in his throat. But it is a defeat that he can accept without remorse, for now.

_Another day, perhaps._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/reviews/kudos are appreciated! Hope you liked it.


End file.
